La petite histoire de One Piece
by KanraRogue
Summary: Juste un craquage écrit à quatre mains, un bon zosan et pourquoi pas d'autres couples. C'est court et amusant, simplement si vous ne voulez pas vous prendre la tête et retrouver vous persos préférés dans des situations sympa ;-) .


On ne regarde JAMAIS la télé. Qu'une fois dans l'année... En gros, on est tombées sur une émission ultra débile, une sorte de remake de Scène de Ménage; et par endroit, ça nous à fait marrer, alors bon, pour le plaisir de tout le monde on a repompé et transformé ça en Zosan!

Bonne lecture :-3

Le Going Merry poursuivait son cap vers Water Seven; les mugiwaras se remettaient paisiblement du Davy Back Fight.

Alors que la majeure partie de l'équipage profitait du beau temps accompagné d'une brise fraiche, Zoro et Sanji étaient ensembles enfermés dans la cuisine. Assis autour de la table, l'un à côté de l'autre; c'est dans cette chaude intimé que le cactus appréciait un excellent chocolat chaud, préparé par son amant de route.

Effectivement, parfois, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ils savaient se supporter et agir comme de vrai tourtereaux... ou presque. Mais cet instant différait de ceux appréciés auparavant, certes, la complicité entre les deux hommes était palpable alors qu'ils ne s'échangeaient aucun mots; il était aisé de comprendre que ce silence fut inhabituel.

Sa raison? Zoro en avait gros sur le cœur.

"Cuistot, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. annonça t il de manière dramatique, le regard perdu dans les abysses de sa boisson.

\- Oui? répliqua Sanji en laissant s'envoler sur une note aigüe sa voix, dévoilant un mélange de surprise et d'innocence pure.

\- C'est con et tout... mais je voudrais clarifié ça.

\- Je t'écoutes.

\- C'est de la merde à dire mais tu vas te foutre de moi. annonça le bretteur en serrant les dents.

\- J'éviterai si c'est vraiment important.

Zoro posa sa tasse et leva la tête. A cet instant, ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de son amant, il ressentit quelque chose de fort; une décharge, une couverture d'eau chaude qui enveloppait son corps comme le plus grand des plongeons. Le blond eut la même sensation, accompagnée d'une sorte de gêne immense, il avait comme une envie de se cacher, de se blottir quelque part [dans les bras de son ptit mochi à la mente par exemple].

Alors qu'un nuage de paillettes argentées volaient dans l'air de la pièce devenu tout rose, il annonça.

\- Je... je... je t'aime **.**

Le "jme bats aux pieds et pas aux poings" ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- OK. rétorqua t il assez surpris

\- Bha tu vois, je sais que pour toi c'est pas super important... je veux dire, c'est juste comme ça entre deux îles... mais pour moi en fait ça l'est.

\- ...

\- Et donc par exemple, même si toi t'as l'air de bien t'amuser à chopper de tout les côtés à chaque île; personnellement, depuis que toi et moi on a... commencé bha... J'ai jamais rien fait avec personne; tu vois, ça compte pour moi, je souhaitait quelque part rester fidèle... en un sens." avoua le verdoyant.

C'est à ce moment qu'Ussop [la terreur] fit son entrée dans la pièce, pas de panique, étant le Grand Confident du cuistot, il était le seul de cet équipage au courant de toute l'histoire. Il se servit une tasse de thé et s'assit à la table.

" - Puis-je ? questionna t il d'un air princier. en constatant le manque de réaction des deux "oh oui oh oui, attention tu vas faire péter le hamac" il continua sa phrase en prenant place. Oh, je vois que vous étiez en pleine conversation, je vous prie de continuer.

\- Excuses-nous. marmonna le sourcil. Donc euh... Zoro; alors, euh.. donc...

\- Non mais, je te disais juste ça comme ça.

\- Non, non, enfin, pour clarifier moi non plus... Je t'ai jamais "trompé". Depuis que toi et moi on l'a fait pour la première fois, je ne me suis jamais endormis dans les bras que qui que ce soit d'autre [BIM ROMANTISME].

La main douce se retrouva enrobée par la main rêche du sabreur qui déclara, sérieux:

\- Mais pourtant, tu aurais aisément pu me tromper.

Le cook se rapprochant le rassura:

\- Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

La salade entoura de son bars l'épaule du bac à sable:

\- Tu aurais pu.

Le seconde main du pot de moutarde alla caresser les côtes du pot de wasabi en déclarant passionnément:

\- J'aurais pu. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Hochant la tête, souriant le carré de pelouse chuchota:

\- Tu ne m'as pas trompé, mais tu aurais pu.

Se léchant sensuellement les lèvres et collant son front à celui du choux, le citron déclara:

\- C'est vrai mais je ne t'ai pas trompé. "

Ussop, qui jusque là suivait l'échange comme une finale de Roland Garos, plissa les yeux en racla la gorge.

Les deux "j'ai envie 2 toi" se tournèrent vers lui simultanément.

" Ussop, va te coucher. ordonna Sanji

\- Il se fait tard Ussop, va faire ton dodo. suivi Zoro

\- Il n'est que 16 heures!

\- Ussop... Tu dois aller dormir. dit le chasseur sexy d'un air ultra menaçant.

Sentant le souffle de la mort chatouiller son coup le long nez cria presque:

\- ... Bien. Il est grand temps pour moi d'aller faire un gros dodo. Je vous salue. "

Et c'est sur ces mots que les amants se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cuisine, prêts à

FIN ~~


End file.
